League of Legends: Mean Girls Style
by CuteMochi
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard had been raised, adored and hailed as a prodigy in arcane magic. She thinks she knows what it's like to be the queen bee- until she enrolls in League of Legends High School, and meets teen royalty plastic, Ahri Kim. Lux realizes that in what she calls "girl world", all the fighting has to be sneaky. Rated T for swearing and mature references.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Luxanna Crownguard. And until today, I was tutored in the safety and comfort of my family's estate. But today, I'm starting "school" at League of Legends High School. Only the most skilled can graduate and become champions on the Fields of Justice. Even the entrance exam was pretty tough for most people's standards, though for me it was a breeze. I'm so sick of always being compared to my older brother Garen, who graduated a few years back and is one of the most popular champions with the summoners, not to mention in Demacia. But surely after I graduate, they'll realize that I'm just as good as Garen, maybe even better.

* * *

Lux walked into the schoolyard, bustling with teenagers around her age. Surprisingly enough, they paid little to no attention to her. She was basically a princess in Demacia; but here she seemed just like everyone else. She caught a few familiar faces here and there, but no one she knew personally. Shoulders bumped against hers roughly, pushing her against others, who pushed her against others, and so on. It seemed like a nightmare.

By the time she got to class, most of the students were already sitting down. She wanted to make a good first impression on them. Lux walked up to a girl who had pink hair and a tattoo saying "VI" on her cheek.

"Hi! My name's Lux, and-"

"Talk to me again, and I'll kick your ass, blondie," she said snidely, before leaving to sit down.

Ouch.

Lux tried to find another seat to sit in by the front, but she heard a voice before she was about to sit down.

"You don't want to sit there," a sly female voice said.

It came from a girl in black clothes, with dark raven hair and similarly colored eyes. She had a gold hairpiece and bracelets, and a black scepter with a golden top. She was clearly a mage.

"Jayce's girlfriend is sitting there."

On cue, a girl slipped into the seat and began making out with the guy next to her.

She moved to the seat next to the girl who spoke.

"Wouldn't sit there either," she chimed in again. "He stinks."

Lux looked in front of her to see a rat-like creature who gave her a lopsided smile and a crazy laugh.

He indeed did stink.

She returned to the front of the classroom to find another seat, but as she was walking back she bumped into the teacher, who was holding a cup of coffee and a box of Poro Donuts. The coffee spilled on the front of her shirt, and the donuts fell on the floor.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Lux exclaimed, trying to help her.

The whole class snickered.

"It's alright, it's just bad luck, I guess," the teacher said passively.

She began to try to take her sweater off, however it was stuck to her shirt as she began to pull it up.

"Ms. Leona?" a masculine voice said.

"My shirt's stuck to my sweater, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic."

She pulled her shirt down and took her coffee-stained sweater off.

"Is everything alright in here?" the man asked, who turned out to be the principal, Mr. Lucian.

"Oh, yeah," Leona replied.

"So..." Lucian said. "How was your break?"

"I got moved down a champion tier."

"Oh..."

"Well, I just wanted everyone to know that we have a new student joining us today... She came here from Demacia. Her name's Luxanna Crownguard. Do we have a Luxanna Crownguard?"

"Well, welcome, Luxanna," Mr. Lucian said. "Good day, everybody."

The rest of the day was horrific. It was like nobody trusted me or appreciated me. I just didn't get it.

By the time lunch rolled around, Lux's stomach began to growl. She didn't realize just how hungry she was. After she got some of the weird food from the lunch lady, she looked around for a seat to sit down.

She walked by a table with an open seat, but the girl next to it gave her a dirty look and placed a bag on it.

Lux kept walking until she realized there was nowhere for her to sit.

So she ate in the bathroom stall.

How could this be happening? How could the daughter of one of the highest ranking Demacian officials be eating alone, in a bathroom stall of all places?! Oh, how embarrassing...

During dinner, she sat quietly, eating her food.

"So, darling, how was school?" her mother asked.

Lux looked up momentarily, before looking down again and poking at her food.

"Okay."

Her father tilted his head slightly.

"Kids there not treating you well?"

She sighed.

"No."

"Well, you should just-"

Lux got up abruptly, her meal unfinished.

"Luxanna!" her mother said.

"I'm not hungry," Lux called back.

The next day, Lux sat in her seat behind the stinky rat, her bright, childish aura faded.

"Is this your natural hair color?" a voice asked.

It came from a girl with long, red, hair and a scar on her eye.

She held her blonde hair in her hand, holding it up to hers.

"See, this is the color I want," she told the same girl who spoke to Lux yesterday.

"This is Katarina," the girl with dark hair said.

"Nice to meet you," Lux said.

_Could people finally be noticing me?_

"Nice makeup, LeBlanc," a guy walking by teased. "Where'd you get it?"

"The jar holding your mother's ashes," she replied.

She turned to Lux.

"I'm LeBlanc."

"Hi, I'm Lux."

She paused slightly.

"Um, do you know where Classroom G is?"

Katarina took the schedule from Lux's hand.

"Hmm, Health, Tuesday/Thursday, Room G..."

"I think that's in the back building," LeBlanc said.

"Yeah, that's in the back building," Katarina agreed.

"We'll take you there."

"Really? Thanks," Lux said.

"Watch out! New meat coming through!" Katarina said, as they walked through the crowded hallway.

She read off Lux's schedule.

"Support, Item Building..." she squinted at the paper. "You're taking 12th grade Arcane magic?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"I guess I was just born good at it."

Katarina shrugged.

"Eh."

The trio walked outside, to an open field.

"Um, where's the back building?" Lux asked.

"It burned down a century ago," LeBlanc said, sitting down on the grass.

Lux sat down next to them uneasily.

"Won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?" she asked.

"Why would we get you in trouble?" Katarina asked innocently.

"We're your friends," LeBlanc said.

_I know it's wrong to skip class, but LeBlanc said we were friends. And I was in no position to pass up friends._

"I guess I just wanted to prove he's not the only skilled person in my family," Lux sighed, finishing her story.

"Oh, he's skilled all right," Katarina said. "A skilled kisser."

"A what?"

"You didn't know? We started dating two years ago."

She looked Lux up and down.

"You're a regulation hottie yourself."

"Oh... Um, thanks.."

_Her and GAREN? I had no idea he was into girls like her..._

"In the name of all that is holy, would you look at Sona Buvelle's gym clothes," Katarina suddenly said, snapping Lux out of her trance.

She looked over at a class coming out onto the field, all wearing practice clotes.

"Ugh, of course all the Plastics would be in the same teamfight practice class," LeBlanc grumbled.

"Who are the Plastics?" Lux asked.

"They're teen royalty," Katarina explained. "That one there, that's Sona Buvelle, she is one of the ditziest girls you will _ever _meet."

She gestured to a girl with long, flowing blue hair, who got hit in the stomach with a ball, failing to catch it. She smiled and shrugged.

"Katarina sat next to her last year in magic class," LeBlanc said.

"She asked me how to spell 'mage'. The red-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"And the slutty-looking one? That's Sarah Fortune, a.k.a 'Miss Fortune", as she likes to be called," LeBlanc said. "Sarah Fortune knows everyone's business. She knows everything about everybody.

Lux looked over to the girl with wavy, ruby-red hair and a pirate hat on her head.

"That's why she wears that pirate hat, it holds all her secrets," Katarina laughed.

"... And evil takes a human-fox hybrid form in Ahri Kim," LeBlanc said, her dark eyes focusing on a girl with dark blackish-blue hair with black ears protruding from her head, and nine white fox tails drifting around in the air around her. She was very beautiful and alluring, and sat atop a crowd of boys carrying her.

"Don't be fooled, because she might seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced ho-bag, but in reality, she is so much more than that," LeBlanc continued.

"She's the queen bee. Those other two are just her little workers."

"Ahri Kim. How do I even _begin _to explain Ahri Kim?" LeBlanc said, her eyes seething pure hatred.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I hope to finish this story quickly, and it'll be pretty short, only about five chapters, if not less. Please review, I'd love to hear your comments! I'm really excited for this story, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahri Kim is flawless."

"I hear her tails are insured for cash."

"I hear she does modeling. _In Piltover._"

"One time, she met Jax."

-"And he told her she was sexy."

"One time, she slapped me in the face. It was _awesome_."

* * *

Katarina sighed.

"She always looks 'totally hot'. She always wins Spring Fling Queen."

"Who cares?" LeBlanc asked.

"I care," Katarina replied, taken aback.

LeBlanc turned to Lux.

"Every year,the seniors throw this dance for the underclassmen called the Spring Fling. And whoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen automatically become the head of the Student Activities community."

"Here," she said, pulling out a map she had drawn and handing it to Lux. "This map is gonna be your guide to LoL. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial, because you've got everyone there. You've got your freshman, tanky guys, broken junglers, Piltover nerds, Cool Piltoverians, crazy Zaunites, unfriendly AD carries/Marksmen, kids who can't support, kids who can't play at all, desperate wannabes, totally demonic yordles, the greatest people you will ever meet, and the worst. Beware the Plastics."

* * *

Lux was walking through the cafeteria to meet up with Katarina and LeBlanc when a guy with tanned skin and dark hair spikign up, with several scars on his face.

"Hey," he said. "We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?"

"Um, okay..." Lux said, slightly weirded out.

"Is your muffin buttered?"

"...What?"

"Would you like someone to butter your muffin?"

"... My _what_?"

"Is he bothering you?" a soft, seductive voice asked Lux. It came from the table where the Plastics were sitting at. The voice came from Ahri Kim.

"Draven, why are you such a skeeze?" she asked condescendingly.

"I'm just being friendly."

"You were supposed to call me last night," Miss Fortune said, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"Draven. You do not come to a party at my house with Sarah and then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us three days later."

She paused.

"She's not interested."

Ahri turned to Lux, batting her long eyelashes at her.

"Do you want to have sex with him?"

"No, thank you."

"Good so it's settled." She smiled at Draven again. "So you can go shave your back now. Bye Draven."

Draven hung his head in defeat before walking away.

"...Bitch."

"Wait, sit down," Ahri said, before Lux could walk to LeBlanc and Katarina's table.

"Seriously, sit down," she said again, causing Lux to hesitantly sit down, earning a look from LeBlanc.

"Why don't I know you?" she asked, smiling.

" Oh, I'm new. I came here from Demacia."

"What?"

"I used to be tutored at home."

"Wait, what?"

"My parents hired tutors who-"

"No, no. I know what tutoring is, I'm not retarded," Ahri said. "So, you've never been to a real school before?"

Lux shook her head.

"Shut up," Ahri said.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Lux said, confused.

"Home-tutored...That's really interesting."

"Thanks."

"But you're, like, really pretty."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"...So you agree?"

"...What?"

"You think you're really pretty."

"Oh, well, I don't know..."

"-Oh, my God, I love your bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, my mom had it made for me."

"It's adorable."

"Oh, it's so fetch," Miss Fortune said.

"What is 'fetch'?" Ahri asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, it's, like, slang. From Piltover."

"So if you're from Demacia... why don't you build AD?" Sona asked, confused. (Every champion born in Demacia builds AD but Lux)

"Oh, my God, Sona, you can't just ask people why they build AP," Miss Fortune said scoldingly.

"Could you give us some privacy for, like, one second?" Ahri asked, fluttering her eyelashes again.

"Yeah, sure."

_What are you doing?_ LeBlanc mouthed, but Lux shrugged and shook her head.

"Okay, you should just know that we don't do this a lot, so this is, like, a really huge deal. We wanna invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week," Ahri smiled.

"Oh, no, it's OK..."

"Coolness. So we'll see you tomorrow," she winked.

* * *

"Oh, my God! You have to do it, OK? And then you have to tell me all the horrible things that Ahri says," LeBlanc said, the most excited Lux had ever seen her.

"Ahri seems...sweet," Lux said, slightly confused.

LeBlanc's face fell.

"Ahri Kim is not sweet. She's a scum-sucking road whore! She ruined my life!"

"She's fabulous, but she's evil," Katarina said, the first part sarcastically.

"Why do you hate her?" Lux asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ahri. You seem to really hate her."

"Yes. What's your question?"

"Well, my question is, why?"

Lux hated being in the dark about things. Literally. She always liked to know when and why something was happening.

Katarina's head perked up.

"Well, Ahri started this rumor that LeBlanc was..."

"Kat! Shall we not? Now, look. This isn't about hating her, OK? I just think that it would be, like, a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say."

She paused.

"Would you just do it? Please?"

Lux sighed.

"Okay, fine."

* * *

_By eighth period, I was so happy to get to arcane magic class._ _I mean, I'm good at arcane magic. I understand arcane magic._ _Nothing in this class could mess me up._

Lux was paying attention in class when he turned around. He had golden blonde hair, dreamy eyes, and the perfect smile.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

_I've only had one other crush in my life._ _His name was Eren, and we were four, and well..._ _It didn't work out._ _But this one hit me like a Final Spark._

* * *

_Having lunch with The Plastics was like leaving the actual world_ _and entering "Girl World"._ _And Girl World had a lot of rules._

"You can't wear a crop top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a headband once a week. So, I guess you picked today," Miss Fortune said, finishing the list of "rules".

"Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. Now, if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch. I mean, not just you. Like, any of us. Okay, like, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the midlaner freaks," she looked over to the table where Katarina and LeBlanc were sitting.

"And we always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with us, because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. Well, I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you."

"Wait, I wouldn't?" Lux asked.

"Right," Sarah responded with a smile.

"And it's the same with guys. Like, you may think you like someone, but you could be wrong."

"A hundred and twenty calories and calories from fat. What percent is that? Forty-eight into what? I'm only eating foods with less than thirty percent calories from fat."

"Umm..." Sarah began to ponder.

"It's forty percent," Lux said, surprising them.

"Well, over equals X over and then you cross-multiply and get the value of X."

"Whatever. I'm getting cheese fries," Ahri said, standing up.

"So have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?" Miss Fortune asked, leaning closer to Lux.

"Well, there's this guy in my arcane magic class..." she started, her cheeks becoming slightly rosy.

Sona and Miss Fortune gasped in excitement.

"Who is it It's a senior?"

"His name's Ezreal," she gushed.

The two girls gasped again, this time in horror.

"No!" they said in unison.

"Oh, no, you can't like Ezreal! That's Ahri's ex-boyfriend!" Sarah exclaimed.

"They went out for a year," Sona recalled.

"Yeah, and then she was devastated when he broke up with her last summer."

Sona looked confused.

"I thought she dumped him for Wukong."

"Ah! Regardless!" Ex-boyfriends are just off-limits to friends. I mean, that's just, like, the rules of feminism. Don't worry. I'll never tell Ahri what you said. It'll be our little secret," Sarah said with an assuring smile.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! Thanks so much for the guest reviews, they're really motivating for me to keep writing. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
